In excess of twenty million devices for opening garage doors are sold annually. In the typical device, a flexible cable secured to a door is wound up on a motor driven reel. The motor is activated by a signal transmitted through space from a remote, hand-held transmitter. To prevent unauthorized entry, the transmitter output frequency is selected from a number of possibilities. The invention provides a relatively simple structure to provide a large number of frequency possibilities originating from only two input voltage levels.